A Redhead Princess Bubble Bath
by Woody K
Summary: Ariel, Merida and Kairi take a bubble bath together in Ariel's big royal bathtub. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


Ariel had invited Merida and Kairi to her castle and led them to the bathroom. The little mermaid turned human happily showed them...a big royal bathtub, she even said, "Ta-da."

Merida and Kairi were mesmerized by how huge it was, it was over twenty feet in length and width. Kairi asked, "Holy smokes, this is ginormous! It must have been very expensive to have installed."

Ariel said, "Nope. King Triton made this happen, he owed me a favor and this is what I asked him for, it didn't cost me a dime and even doubles as a hot tub capable of fitting over a hundred people."

"Does Prince Eric know about this?"

"Yes. He doesn't mind having a huge bathtub in here. I even have ten types of bubble bath as an added bonus."

"Your dad thought of everything."

"Sure did."

Ariel started the water in the tub. While the tub was filling, Ariel lit some candles all around the ledge of the tub and turned off the overhead lights. Once the tub was full, everyone started to undress and they all smiled at each other, admiring their naked bodies and how good they looked.

Now with everyone undressed, Kairi looked at Ariel and Merida and told them, "Wow. You two are just so beautiful."

Merida said, "You're pretty cute yourself."

Kairi just giggled and told her, "Thanks."

They entered the hot water of the tub on the same end and swam around to different corners. The hot water was very relaxing and they just laid their heads back and enjoyed the atmosphere of the candle lit room without saying a word.

Ariel rose out of the water and Merida asked her, "Is something wrong?"

She told her, "I have to go get something, I'll be back in with you two shortly."

When Ariel returned, she had her husband's digital camera and Kairi asked, "What are you planning to do with that?"

Ariel just smiled and told her, "I want to have a few pictures to remember this day."

The other princesses let her take a few pictures of them just lounging in the water, she took about a dozen pictures or so, then put the camera away. They continued to soak in the water just talking girl talk and smoking an occasional cigarette. While moving around in the huge tub, Ariel's toes accidentally hit Kairi's pussy and Kairi let out a little squeal. Ariel froze and said, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Kairi smiled, "It's okay, I'm not hurt, it just surprised me a bit. It was a pretty good surprise."

The three of them just laughed. After a minute or so, Kairi shifted her foot so it bumped Merida's pussy and Merida just looked at her with a knowing smile and said, "That seems deliberate to me."

Kairi just smiled a wicked smile and Merida smiled back. Then, Kairi laid her head back and relished in the feeling of being in a massive hot tub with two other naked women, the feeling made her mind race and her nipples harden. Ariel noticed Kairi's hardened nipples and asked, "What has gotten you so aroused?"

Her answer was, "I can't help it, it's so hot to be bathing in a gigantic tub with two naked princesses."

Merida concurred, "Kairi is right, it is a lot sexier with candles and just the three of us."

Merida also noticed that Ariel's nipples had become erect too, she smiled and told her, "It seems to me that yew are enjoying this too."

Ariel giggled, "Guilty as charged."

As everyone laid her heads back again, Areil found herself slowly swimming towards Merida, reaching out to her and caressing her left breast. Merida let out a slight moan and licked her lips, stating, "Wot are yew dewing? That feels wonderful."

Ariel massaged both breasts for a little while, then decided to see if she minded her mouth replacing her hand, Merida did not. As she licked and sucked Merida's tits, Merida was playing with Ariel's tits as well, pinching the nipples, squeezing and rubbing them, it was really turning them on.

Merida nibbled on her nipples and Ariel was moaning and squirming around, then Merida felt Ariel take her hand and guide it to Ariel's pussy. Even in the hot bath water, her pussy was incredibly hot and moist, not from the water either, it was definitely from her own natural juices. This made Merida's pussy start to moisten and pulse as the blood rushed into the lips causing them to throb with anticipation of what was coming next.

It didn't take very long for Kairi to find out because Kairi rose out of the water to sit on the ledge of the tub so she could get in on the action. After Kairi leaned down and kissed Merida gently on the lips, she guided Merida's mouth toward Kairi's swollen clit and Merida eagerly responded by licking, sucking and nibbling until she felt Kairi shake and by her breathing, she could tell she was about to cum, so Merida just kept her face buried there, lapping up every sweet drop of her internal nectar while caressing Ariel's cunt with her hand.

Kairi and Ariel repeated the words, "Oh My God..."

As Merida continued her oral assult on Kairi's pussy and manual assualt on Ariel's, Merida inserted a finger into Kairi's drenched love pit. She thought Kairi was going to jump off the ledge of the tub in surprise, but in just a few strokes, Kairi was grinding her pussy back against Merida's hand.

Nobody knew how many times they came, but Merida tried to lick up every drop from Kairi that she could get her mouth on. Merida felt Kairi's hands on her face and she pulled Merida up to her and whispered, "I want to taste my pussy on you."

Then, Kairi planted a passionate kiss on Merida and their tongues did a little dance inside each other's mouths, making Merida's pussy throb even harder. When their lips parted, Merida told her, "Yew have me so horny, I'm surprised I'm not dripping pussy juice all over yew."

Kairi and Ariel just giggled and said, "We'll take care of that."

With that, they stepped from the tub, pulling Merida along by the arms and they laid her down on the bathroom floor. Merida's pussy was hot and the cool tiles on Merida's buttocks made her that much hotter. Ariel kissed Merida and then let her tongue trail from her mouth, down her neck and to her tits where Ariel licked, nibbled and sucked until she had Merida hotter than hell. Then, the heat of Ariel's mouth was replaced by the cool air in the room as she moved her head further down Merida's body.

Merida did not think there was an inch of skin Ariel missed between her breasts and midsection while she was licking her way down. She felt Ariel's tongue dancing through her messy red patch and the anticipation almost made Merida cum right then and there. Kairi got on all fours and her point of view made Merida look upside down as she kissed her, Ariel slid her tongue down the left side of Merida's outer lips, then under and back up the right side without actually touching Merida's pussy lips, but Merida could feel her hot breath on her skin and it was making her squirm.

Once back at the top of her pussy, Merida felt Ariel's tongue make a line right down the middle of her pussy, just slightly parting her lips and this made Merida moan and squirm even harder. Ariel licked a little deeper on the way back up and Merida was in heaven, then Ariel started to flick her swollen clit from side to side as well as up and down. Merida thought she was going to scream from the sensations of having a princess's face buried in her crotch, it just made her that much hotter.

As Ariel licked and sucked on Merida's clitoris, her breathing increased so much that she thought she was going to hyperventilate, but Kairi kissing her managed to calm her down to some degree. Ariel moved down Merida's pussy, she licked and probed with her tongue while Merida laid there, withering like a bitch in heat and when Merida felt Ariel's tongue press against her perineum, she felt the first wave of orgasms pass over her and then Ariel replaced her tongue in Merida's vagina with a finger and then two fingers, Ariel's thumb was in her pussy too and her tongue was again toying with Merida's clit and Merida felt another wave pass over her.

Merida did not know how many times she or anyone else came, but she knew her pussy was swollen and throbbing, so she reached down and pulled Ariel up to her so she could taste her pussy on Ariel's lips and tongue. Ariel laid beside Merida with half of her body resting on hers as they kissed and caressed for some time. Kairi moved her body and joined in the cuddling.

The contact between them was doing anything but winding us down because Merida could feel how wet Ariel was as she ground her sopping pussy into her leg. They all snuggled in tight, Kairi said while imitating Merida, "Yew tew were brilliant."

Areil and Merida laughed at the impression and they all drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
